


Genevieve's Merry Christmas

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve has an encounter with a stranger at the Mikaelsons' Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genevieve's Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "The Map of Moments" with spoilers up through "Sanctuary." Written for kinks prompt #2 'Anonymity.'

The moment she entered the Mikaelsons’ Christmas party, Genevieve felt a strong pulse of power emanating from one of the corners of the room. Looking around, she saw that the source of the power was a young woman she didn’t recognize.

The blonde must have felt Genevieve’s eyes on her, because she looked up and met the redhead’s gaze. Then she smiled before turning and heading up the stairs. After a moment, Genevieve followed her.

The second Genevieve shut the door to the bedroom, the blonde pressed her up against the wall and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The redhead moaned as the blonde pulled away from the kiss, then let out a gasp as the other woman lifted up the hem of her dress and slipped a hand inside her underwear.

The blonde began rubbing Genevieve’s clit; slowly at first, then faster. She resumed kissing the redhead.

Genevieve felt a wave of pressure building up inside her. She knew she would spill over soon.

When she came, Genevieve’s cry of ecstasy was muffled by the blonde’s lips. After a moment, the blonde pulled away from the second time, removing her hand from the other woman’s underwear.

A smile on her face, the blonde turned to leave the room. As she did, Genevieve grabbed her arm.

“Wait!” said Genevieve, anxious to know who the other woman was. “Who are you?”

“Freya” said the blonde. “My name is Freya.”


End file.
